


A New Beginning

by scaper36



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaper36/pseuds/scaper36
Summary: This starts on the boat back to Nassau and ends with how Anne got her hat back.





	A New Beginning

Max stood alone on deck The Fancy, watching the still water they were gliding over on their way back to Nassau. The trip to Philadelphia had been successful, Jack had returned, and with some convincing that Captain Flint would no longer be a problem, Marion Guthrie agreed to help them build Nassau back up to the way it use to be.She and Anne had reconciled, and Max had more hope for the future than ever before.

She was thinking all of this when she heard a voice.

"Fuck you doin' out here"? Max turned and standing right beside her was Anne with a concerned look on her face. Max had been so lost in thought, she hadn't even heard her approach. 

"Just thinking". "Bout what"? Anne asked as she placed her hand om Max's should and squeezed gently.

"About Us and everything that will need to get done once we reach Nassau." Anne leaned down and placed a kiss on Max's cheek and said "plenty time to worry bout that, you won't do Nassau any good if you make yourself sick standing out here in the cold night air." Anne reached down and put Max's left hand in her own and led her inside, so she could try and rest. They needed all the rest they could get, once they ached Nassau sleep would be a thing of the past.

Three days later, The Fancy reached Nassau, they were home and glad of it. When they had disembarked from the sloop that brought them to land, Max turned to Anne and said"there is something I would like you to have, would you come with me"? Anne nodded her head and followed Max to the tavern and up the stairs to the room Max had on the second floor. When the door shut, Max went to cabinet that was right by her bed and opened it and pulled out a brown floppy hat, one that Anne recognized immediately because her mouth was open in shock.

"Ya kept it"? Anne asked as Max handed the coveted hat to her.   
"I liked having something to remember you by and I knew this one was your favorite, it made me think of the good times we shared." Anne flipped the hat onto her head and pulled Max into her arms and kissed her gently. It was the first kiss they had shared in months, and for both of them it was a new beginning.

"Love you too". Anne replied.


End file.
